


Watching Something Soft Move

by Konbini



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Johnny wants to be a better Dad, M/M, Miguel has a school boy crush, Miguel recovers, Miguel's crush is on Johnny, Robby and Miguel friendship, Robby's confused, Top Daniel, bottom johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konbini/pseuds/Konbini
Summary: "Like that move? I learned it from your Dad."It's a long while before Robby sees through his resentment, before he sees his Dad through Miguel's eyes.And once he sees, well - he can'tunsee.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 38
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

  
"Like that move? I learned it from your Dad."

The words, when Miguel spouts them, have a ring of - and Robby's not one for profanity but he doesn't know what else to compare it to - 'I fucked your mom.'

It's odd, of course, but it cuts right to the quick. Not because Robby's protective of his Dad - oh no. But it plays on his sense of abandonment just right. His sense - if he's honest - of jealousy.

And Miguel, for however much he doesn't know Robby, seems to know this about him.

Then everything goes to shit of course - but _before_ that -

His Dad tries to make him and Miguel play nice.

It's after the LaRusso's have left - there's a pause of silence in the trashed living room and Robby doesn't know how they're even going to get along - but before the school year starts.

 _Johnny_ \- because Robby isn't sure if he's going to call him Dad anymore - rubs the back of his neck and tells him Carmen has invited them for dinner.

Robby could not go, but for some reason he does. Maybe it's the way Johnny shifts around, hesitant to ask, bracing for his rejection and Robby feels - kind of like how he feels with Mom. Protective, a little bit. An urge to be a good son. Robby hates it.

Him and Miguel stare at each other from across the table and when pressed exchange pleasantries but it's nothing more than that.

Now, more than anything, Robby wishes he'd taken the opportunity to say something - anything - that might have made them take a different path.

Miguel doesn't die. His prognosis is tentatively positive.

Johnny drinks and drinks - doesn't work. Falls over himself and cries into Robby's hair when Robby goes to help him up. About all kinds of things, about how sorry he is, about how he's an awful father, an awful teacher.

Robby's used to this part. Helps his drunken Dad into bed and forces him to drink a glass of cool water. Just like with Mom.

The irony of it isn't lost on Robby. That just as his Mom is in rehab he's now in possession of another alcoholic parent he needs to take care of.

He's suspended from school. But he's lucky he's not in juvie.

It's a couple of weeks. Things don't really return to normal, but there was no status quo to begin with so Robby doesn't sweat it.

Johnny rolls out of bed one day, hair askew, face pale, and stares at Robby with dark ringed eyes from the kitchen table. Robby's making him a bowl of cereal.

Johnny stares at it forlornly before he begins to eat it slowly.

He clears his throat as if gathering courage,

"Robby," He says, "I'm sorry. You shouldn't be doing this...shouldn't have to take care of me. I...should be taking care of you, and I will. From now on."

Robby doesn't believe it. Like he said, he's been down this road before.

The first time Robby saw his Dad after the fight with Miguel he was afraid that he'd lost him, just like how he'd lost Mr. LaRusso, and everyone else too really. Because somehow his mistakes were too big and he just wasn't good enough.

But Johnny had only stared at him with red-rimmed eyes before wrapping his arms around him.

They haven't addressed it otherwise.

His Dad isn't allowed to see Miguel at all. Robby knows this. Carmen doesn't look at either of them anymore when she passes them in the complex. Johnny doesn't visit Miguel who's rehabilitating in the hospital.

It's inevitable though, and with some exasperation Robby thinks 'of course it is', that Miguel gets a hold of Johnny.

He wheels up to their door one day, sickly looking in his second hand wheelchair and smiles widely when he sees Johnny approach from behind Robby.

Robby isn't expecting it. He's expecting for Miguel to hate him but Miguel doesn't look at him with any particular regard, just greets him perfunctorily before moving his attention immediately to Johnny, who isn't receptive at all.

"You shouldn't be here." Johnny says, even as he has to move quickly when Miguel jams his wheelchair through the door.

Robby hangs back and watches. Tries to say sorry but his throat is dry.

"I came to see you Sensei. Cheer you up."

Johnny looks serious and displeased before that collapses and then he just looks sad and tired.

"Your mom - "

"I know." Miguel says, serious now, "but I need to talk to you."

"Robby-" Johnny calls to him - quietly, strangled.

Robby doesn't respond right away, isn't really sure what his Dad is getting at. But Miguel does. Miguel knows immediately what's bothering Robby's Dad.

"He obviously never meant to." Miguel huffs, "But I'm sorry for kissing Sam, too, alright?"

Johnny hems and haws in the doorway, but eventually Robby just opens the door wide and ushers Miguel in.

"I'm sorry." Robby says, probably much too late.

"Well, I'll be honest, you didn't see me at the hospital. I was much angrier then."

"Let me help you with that." Johnny says, when Miguel's wheel hits an errant can.

"I knew you couldn't come." Miguel says to Johnny.

For a moment it's like Robby doesn't exist, like they're alone and he's on the outside looking in. It sets him off if he's honest, raises his hackles. Like they're the perfect pair - a father and a son.

But then his Dad snorts and guilt comes crashing in.

"And I know about Cobra Kai." Miguel continues, tone pitying.

Robby doesn't know what Miguel knows about Cobra Kai.

Johnny does though, because he shrinks into himself and sighs miserably.

"Your mom-" Johnny begins again.

"Sensei Lawrence." Miguel almost - _scolds_ \- in exasperation and Johnny brings a hand to the back of his neck contritely.

Maybe that's when Robbie's sixth sense first tingles. It's creates a sort of weird atmosphere.

"How are you doing?" Johnny says softly.

"I'd be better seeing you again."

And yeah.....Robbie does a double take at that. Dorky Miguel looking up at his Dad, pale but...his eyes....he looks...he looks lovestruck, Robby thinks with some incredulity.

Now that it strikes him it takes no time at all to solidify into fact.

Robby's eyes snap to his Dad - who, really doesn't see it. His Dad's expression is tortured with guilt, mouth unhappily down turned. Nothing shows Johnny realizes.

For the first time in....forever....Robby feels almost something like...amusement.

"I think it's better if we respect your mother's wishe-"

It's about then that Carmen storms in. She yells a lot at Johnny, swears at him - despite Miguel's protestations. Robby's used to scenes like that - his mom screaming at her various men.

She slams the door on her way out.

Johnny is pale, his knuckles turning white, nails biting into his palms.

Robby wonders if this is going to drive him back to the drink.

It doesn't, miraculously.

It's baffling.

Miguel and Robby's _Dad._

Robby's had friends who've skeeved over his mom before but his _Dad_?

That's a new one and it's - god, it's weird. Robbie's had gay friends before sure but he's never been in this situation in particular.

It doesn't track. Maybe because his mom makes an effort - always she is well put together and - yeah, embarrassingly flirty. Robby can admit that. There's been more than a time or two where he's been forgotten while she wooed a man. She's noticed everywhere they go.

But his _Dad_? He's kind of a mess.

Robby almost doesn't notice until he does - but he isn't jealous of Miguel and his Dad _at all_ anymore.

Johnny tries to be a good Dad.

Robby sees it in the way makes an effort. He manages to pick up a job being a bouncer at a bar. He makes an effort to have groceries in the fridge.

Johnny even manages to get Robby enrolled in a different school. Robby doesn't have it in him to refuse to go.

Johnny doesn't ask how his days at school go and Robby doesn't ask Johnny about his nights at work - not even when he shows up with a black eye.

It becomes a comedy of errors. His Dad in dark sunglasses, grumbling furtively whenever they go out so as to try and avoid a suddenly dogged Miguel (who Carmen eventually gives up trying to control).

How Johnny ignores the knocks at the door. He's trying not to disrespect Carmen's wishes. And - Robby has an inkling - he doesn't want his former student to see him with a black eye. It makes Robby feel a little proud. Because Robby is family and Robby is allowed to see.

Robby answers the door though. It's always Miguel.

Always it's a nonchalant exchange of 'hey', while Miguel tries to look passed him. Eventually Robbie can only take so much.

Miguel's about to roll away from the door when Robby nudges the wheel, leans against the door.

"You ever gonna get out of that thing?" Robby asks, tries to play it like it doesn't mean anything.

He's seen Miguel out in the common are with his mom. He's seen him take about five steps.

"Maybe." Miguel hedges. "You ever gonna visit Sam?"

The question makes Robby start.

"Probably not." Robby bites out, "You ever gonna stop making eyes at my Dad?"

Miguel goes a little pale at that but doesn't look entirely shocked, he must have figured he'd be called on it eventually.

"I'm just worried about him." Miguel shoots back.

"Sure- _worried_ about him."

"After what Kreese did -"

"Kreese?" Robby asks, startled.

Miguel's jaw ticks in hesitation.

"You must have heard. He took over Cobra Kai. Didn't Sensei Lawrence tell you?" Miguel asks, before getting that wide-eyed worried look on his face he always gets at seeing Johnny, "Is....is Sensei okay?"

Robby lets out a slow breath.

"He's okay."

Miguel swallows thickly, like it's costing him to ask, "About me, does he...does he know?"

Does Johnny know that Miguel is mooning over him?

"No." Robby relents with a sigh, "Weren't you all over Sam anyway?"

It's Miguel's turn to sigh.

"Sam..." he says, voice wavering a little.

"You know my Dad will never-"

"Yeah." Miguel cuts him off sharply, "I know, okay?"

Robby turns it over and over in his mind but he still doesn't see why his Dad caught Miguel's attention.

He's studying Johnny at the breakfast table over pancakes, Johnny drizzling syrup miserably. His blonde hair is sticking up in places.

Johnny finally notices. He tilts his head, "you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah Dad." Robby says, without thinking.

Johnny almost chokes. Whatever mess of emotions passes through his face passes quickly and then he tries to pass it off like it's nothing. But - Robby sees. Robby sees Johnny look away, catches the corner of his Dad's smile.

It's the first time he's called him Dad since - and it's not like it had been intentional but Robby doesn't regret it. He feels good about it.

It's a few days after that when there's a knock on the door. Robby throws it open without a second thought. Miguel's a familiar site by now.

But it's not Miguel.

Robby feels his heart sink.

It's Mr. LaRusso.


	2. Chapter 2

There's an awkward moment where Robby and Mr. LaRusso stand staring at each other. Robby feels an ache bloom in his chest.

He really doesn't want to see Mr. LaRusso right now.

It's as Robby is thinking it that he's tugged back full force - he almost trips backwards the yank is so hard but he catches himself in time. When he looks up Johnny is standing between him and Mr. LaRusso, caging himself in the doorway.

"What do you want with my kid?" Johnny demands.

It's a ton more aggressive than the situation calls for. It's almost like the first time he'd found out Robby was hanging around his high school rival. Only now Robby appreciates the over protectiveness. He doesn't feel ready to face Mr. LaRusso.

From the angle Robby's at he can't see the look on Mr. LaRusso's face but he can guess at the shock and imminent outrage. His Dad looks ready to fall into a fighting stance at any moment.

"I came to _talk_ Johnny." LaRusso says angrily, the predictable outrage already coloring his words.

Condescending, like Johnny's an idiot.

Robby doesn't know why he didn't see it before - or maybe he did. Maybe he just didn't care because he felt his Dad deserved every bit of condescencion that came his way. But now that he's looking impartially - as he can get anyway - he can see the unfairness.

Robby can better read his Dad's reaction too. It's a little hard edged and defensive in a way it usually isn't. The only time Robby has seen him like this before is when....is when Mr. LaRusso came to pick up Sam.

"Sure. So talk." Johnny spits back like he doesn't believe it.

That just raises Mr. LaRusso's hackles. Robby's never seen anyone get under Mr. LaRusso's skin as fast as his Dad.

"Dad." Robby says, an inkling beginning to form when Johnny blocks Robby's path to the door, "He's not going to hit me."

His voice is incredulous and probably so shocked that Johnny believes it because he instantly relaxes.

Suddenly his Dad doing everything in his power to stop Mr. LaRusso from finding Sam that morning has a new and awful meaning. He'd been trying to protect her and of course he'd given up the ghost as soon as Sam came in the room and Mr. LaRusso had told her he was worried about her.

After a moment Johnny moves aside to let Mr. LaRusso in.

But Mr. LaRusso doesn't come in. He stands there, shocked and offended.

"Did you think I was going to hit him?" He asks in a small voice, and his expression changes. Like he's regarding something delicate, like he needs to be careful. The mood swing makes Robby's head spin. 

Big surprise, his Dad _hates_ that.

"Right, what the fuck would I know about angry parents?" Johnny scoffs tellingly, and then with something a little chagrined he admits, "Of course I knew you wouldn't hurt him."

Wouldn't hurt him - not 'wouldn't hit him'. By the look on Mr. LaRusso's face he's picked up on the distinction just the same as Robby.

The thing about his Dad - Robby's noticed - is that he's always saying things that say more about him than they do about anyone else. Robby guesses he's like his Dad that way. Sam had looked horrified when she'd heard his power was cut off, like it wasn't something normal that happened everyday.

This comment is like a flashing neon light that says, 'kids getting smacked around is normal'. Which in turn is almost definitely, 'I got smacked around'. Robby's met Sid once. It was when he was ten. His Dad hung protectively over his shoulder the whole time. The whole visit was fifteen minutes maybe.

Robby...doesn't know how he feels about this revelation.

"Right." Mr. LaRusso smartly lets it drop although there's still something pitying in his eyes that makes Johnny bristle, "I came to apologize. To - to you Robby. And you, John."

Robby squashes the hope that builds desperately in his chest. It's too late for that. Things can never go back to the way they were. A moment later he's vindicated.

"It's about Cobra Kai, isn't it?" Johnny calls him on his ulterior motive immediately.

All Mr. LaRusso gets in is a short nod before Johnny slams the door in his face.

Robby feels conflicted. He knows what he's done. It feels unforgivable. Not for the first time, he wishes none of this had happened. He wishes he'd never gotten a job at the car dealership. He wishes he'd never joined Miyagi-do. He wishes he'd never gotten close to Sam. Never seen Mr.LaRusso as a father figure. Never kicked Miguel over the railing.

He hadn't expected to see any of the LaRusso's again, if he's being honest.

Knowing Mr. LaRusso this isn't the last he's seen of them.

Robby doesn't know whether to feel excited or sick.

Cobra Kai Never Die.

The revelation about his Dad in relation to...getting smacked around makes Robby feel a little sick. The creeping bitterness is familiar - his Dad never tells him anything, doesn't make any space for him in his life.

Only...he has been making space. He's told Robby he wants him there. He's been trying, even if it isn't strictly what a best effort should be.

He'd kept Robby's pictures, Robby's drawings.

There's something tender, like a sore muscle, when Robby thinks of these things. Of his Dad holding onto scraps of him (and why hadn't he just been there like Robby had wanted him to?). Of his Dad getting smacked around as a kid.

There's still anger and resentment, stubborn little bits hiding inside of him, but they don't seem as large or half as unmanageable as they used to be.

When his mom gets out of rehab Robby decides to continue staying with Johnny. He wants to see where it will go.

Miguel corners Johnny in the courtyard of the complex. Robby can see it from the window. His mom is of course suspiciously absent.

Johnny could knock the wheelchair out of the way if he really wanted to but Robby knows he isn't going to do that. He looks increasingly pale and serious as Miguel talks and waves his arms passionately.

Robby can't guess what they're saying so he ad libs. _'But Sensei Lawrence I love you!' 'Sorry kid, must be this tall to ride.'_

It's gross and inappropriate and gives Robby an insane amount of satisfaction. It's not even about his romantic rival getting rejected but something far more childish and surly.

Miguel is around a lot more after that.

Miguel seems to be getting better and better. He's the only one of the old crew that Robby sees. Even Johnny has finally seemed to relax around him.

Sometimes it feels like he's over at their apartment more often than he's at his own.

"Uhh, it's nothing fancy." Johnny says when he makes them lunch.

Fried bologna along with perfectly fried eggs.

'Nothing fancy' is a misnomer. Robby is well aware it's 'white trash' food. Miguel doesn't say that though. He probably doesn't even notice with those hearts in his eyes. He only smiles widely and thanks Johnny before scarfing it down.

Robby pushes it around the plate.

"Hey, you, uh, want something else?" The tone is a bit off, like his Dad is self conscious of having asked.

Robby shakes his head.

"I..I can learn to cook. I mean - I can cook. If there's something else." Johnny continues.

Miguel's watching the exchange between them with interest.

"I'm fine." Robby smiles.

Johnny doesn't look convinced but he doesn't bring it up again. Instead he gets up and starts hunting for a beer. When his search takes him out of the room Miguel pounces.

"You should get him to bake something." Miguel says earnestly.

"Why?" Robby asks, already having an idea of where this is going.

"It'd be...I don't know, cute. Or something."

"Gross."

"I said or something."

It's the stupid wheelchair that does it. Miguel's dorky face. It's pathetic.

"Fine." Robby sighs heavily.

It strikes him that Miguel is his only friend, of a sort. Would Miguel even be talking to him if Johnny wasn't there though? Robby finds the answer makes him feel kind of like shit. His only friend, but not a friend.

Miguel seems to pick up on something of Robby's mood because he reaches across and tauntingly steals one of Robby's eggs.

"What's your deal?" And then, something Robby hasn't seen Miguel do before - he hesitates, "I am sorry that we kissed - Sam and I. She was drunk and she didn't know what she was doing. And no - I didn't take 'advantage' of her - it just -"

"You don't have to explain to me man." The thought of Sam only makes Robby sad. He misses her.

"But I do. And...you know, the tournament. That was...not right, I know that now. He didn't tell me to do that to you."

It's not like Robby thought his Dad was lying about it after their confrontation at Home Depot - but to hear it confirmed makes something lighten in Robby's chest.

"Whatever." Robby shrugs.

Johnny comes back in triumphantly with a half crushed beer in his hand.

"Under the bed!" he exclaims. "So Miguel, you never did tell me how it went with your girl?"

"Tory. I...I don't know. She never came to the hospital." Miguel takes a depressive turn that Robby hasn't seen before, that makes Johnny sit straighter.

"She didn't visit you? What a _bitch_. Is it 'cause of the wheelchair?" It's all reaction without thought on Johnny's part.

"It's my fault Sensei." Miguel says heavily, "I don't blame her."

"Is she..." Robby starts, unsure if he should continue. Karate is taboo lately, "Is she still in Cobra Kai?"

Johnny's jaw tightens at the mention of it. Miguel shrugs in an 'I don't know' kind of way.

"Whatever." Johnny dismisses, "You're better off Miguel."

"I'm better off." Miguel agrees.

Robby almost wants to roll his eyes.

Cobra Kai Never Die.

Robby can't help the uneasiness that begins to creep in with that thought. Mr. LaRusso had always told him Kreese was dangerous. His Dad never talks about it but something had happened and it wasn't good.

It's really no surprise that LaRusso tries again, comes to Robby directly instead of trying Johnny again.

Only this time, Mr. LaRusso sends his daughter.


End file.
